


if you promise me you’ll catch me then it’s okay

by singuzlarity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, lowercase intended, some of the boys are mentioned but only hyunsung actually appears, there's no swearing be proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singuzlarity/pseuds/singuzlarity
Summary: hyunjin stroked jisung's head and used the same hand to lift the boy's head, searching for jisung's eyes till the other boy's gaze locked on his own."it's just me, hyunjin, your partner in crime and your actual soulmate," jisung laughed at this and hyunjin just smiled at the boy, "doesn't matter what felix says, i am your one and only soulmate. and even if i didn't felt the same – which i know it is impossible because come on, it's you – i wouldn't treat you differently because of that."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	if you promise me you’ll catch me then it’s okay

**Author's Note:**

> and here am i once again with another fluffy friends to lovers one shot bc apparently i don't know how to write angst (not that well) 🤠 ngl i'm actually kinda proud of this one
> 
> – as always, there might be some spelling mistakes so i apologize for them  
> – feel free to leave any comments and/or critics
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it 💘

jisung rubbed his eyes, the bright light from the computer burning them. he sighed when he felt tiredness take over his body and pushed his chair back, stretching himself and reached for his phone that was laying on the desk.

he turned his phone on and looked at his new lock screen, a soft smile appearing on his lips while he observed the photo that had been taken a few hours ago, right after he had dinner with chan and changbin on the small studio that they shared.

when he finally took a look at the hour he saw that it was already 3am, his eyes widening a little after realizing how much time he had spent trying to finish a lyrics that didn't left his head for the whole day, even when he was studying in the morning with seungmin and felix.

stuffing his phone in his pants pocket, he was about to get up from his chair when he heard light taps on the studio's glass door. as sleep was clouding his vision, he only identified who it was by the person's height and his lips twitched in a smile as he told them to come in.

he saw the door open and a blond boy wearing a black cap that covered half of his hair with a mask from the same color, appeared in front of him. jisung smile widened as he watched hyunjin enter while lowering his mask to his chin, the latter smiling in his direction and whispering a soft 'hi'.

hyunjin approached the chair where jisung was still sitting and when he was close enough, he put one of his hands in the boy's hair. his fingers threaded through the soft strands and he saw jisung close his eyes with the affectionate touch, a sigh leaving his lips.

hyunjin smiled to himself and felt his heart fill with affection for the boy. he bent down and left a kiss on jisung's forehead, seeing the boy open his sleepy eyes and staring at him. when he realized what he had done, hyunjin blushed and pulled out one of the chairs that were nearby and sat down facing jisung, their knees touching.

jisung took one of hyunjin's hands in his and played with one of the rings on his fingers. hyunjin cleared his throat, attracting jisung's gaze to his face and said, "are you done working, hannie? it's too late and i wanted to know how you were doing." jisung smiled and nodded while pointing towards the computer, "i had finished a little before you got here, now all i need to do is tidy things up and turn off the computer."

hyunjin just agreed with a shake of his head and inched closer to the desk, helping jisung to rearrange the scattered papers and left it in a pile right beside the computer. he saw jisung arranging some other papers that were close to him and placing the pen he was using to write on top of his notebook filled with his lyrics.

looking closer, hyunjin saw that jisung's hands were stained with ink from said pen. laughing lightly and ignoring the confused expression on jisung's face, he pulled out the small container that was in the corner with alcohol wipes and took one, while his left hand took one of jisung's hands. bringing the boy closer, he wiped every spot from his fingers and palm that were stained while jisung just watched with his mouth slightly open in surprise because he hadn't even noticed that.

when hyunjin finished, he threw away the wipe and a proud smile was on his lips, making jisung laugh and shake his head.

hyunjin got up from the chair and pulled jisung by his hands – that he hadn't realized that he was still holding – and said, "well, now that you are no longer dirty," jisung slapped his upper arm feeling himself blush, making hyunjin coo at him and laugh, "i think we can go home now, right?" jisung nodded while hyunjin released their intertwined hands reluctantly to fix his cap and put his mask up, watching jisung doing the same with his beanie and putting his mask on.

jisung picked up his backpack from the ground and took the hand extended towards him, intertwining their fingers once again. he smiled in hyunjin's direction and the other boy pulled him towards the door while opening it with his free hand.

jisung turned off the light and closed the door with the key that was hanging from the latch, stuffing it in his empty pocket.

in silent agreement, both boys decided to take the elevator rather than the stairs, taking into account that the they were already too tired and would still have to walk a good part to get to their apartment.

jisung pressed the button and thankfully, it didn't take long to the elevator to stop at the floor that they were on. when they were inside it, both boys leaned against the wall while jisung rested his head on hyunjin's shoulder, feeling the other's head resting on top of his. when they arrived at the building's entrance, jisung waved to the guard receiving a small smile and a wave back.

their silent walk towards the building where they both shared an apartment took about fifteen minutes. they entered the building and once again took the elevator, finally reaching their floor.

hyunjin took the key out of his pocket and opened the door allowing jisung to enter first, receiving a tired but grateful smile. while hyunjin locked the door and took off his shoes, jisung did the same and left them with his backpack by the sofa, walking towards his room to brush his teeth and to change his clothes for more comfortable ones.

hyunjin went to his room to do the same as jisung, putting on a white shirt that was too wide from wearing it too much and his favorite gray sweatpants. knowing that the other would probably ask to cuddle with him like he always did, when he finished he left his room and walked towards jisung's, knocking lightly on the slight open door and hearing the boy telling him to come in.

when he entered, it was almost too dark if it weren't for the soft yellow light coming from the lamp on the corner table, illuminating the boy that was already laying on his bed, wearing only a white shirt – and recognizing the design on the shirt, hyunjin _knew_ that it was one of his – with black shorts that reached his mid thigh.

hyunjin walked towards the bed and saw jisung smile at him as he patted the empty space beside him. hyunjin returned the smile and when he had barely finished lying down in a comfortable position, he felt jisung's arms circling his waist while one of his leg's rested on his hip.

he just laughed and pulled the blanket that was beside him to cover them both, seeing jisung closing his eyes and melting in his embrace. hyunjin let one of his hands rest on the curve of jisung's back while the other was on top of the hand that rested on his waist, giving it a slight squeeze.

hyunjin closed his eyes and a second after he felt jisung's mouth on one of his cheeks, pressing his lips to his skin, feeling a warmth rising up from his chest to his burning ears. jisung cleared his throat and with his voice above a whisper, spoke close to hyunjin's ear, "i just– thank you, jinnie. not only for going to see how i was doing and for picking me up today but for all the other times you did this and took care of me." hyunjin just sighed and opened his mouth to speak when jisung spoke first, "listen to me first and then you can say whatever you think about what you hear from me, okay?" seeing hyunjin nodding, jisung kept on talking, "and please, keep your eyes closed or i'll end up losing the courage to say this." hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows at jisung's request but obeyed him, his heartbeat quickening with anxiety.

"while i was waiting for you to get here, i realized that i couldn’t keep this feeling inside of me anymore without telling you anything." jisung felt his hands trembling and hyunjin squeezed his waist lightly, encouraging the boy to continue even though he had an idea where this was going. 

"this is so cliché but bear with me, please. it's just… there is no other word to describe what i feel for you than the word 'love'. and no, it isn't the same kind of love that i feel for our friends but you probably already figured that out." hyunjin let a shy laugh escape his lips when he heard that and jisung felt a weight leaving his shoulders.

"as i said before, it's way too cliché but it was the only way i found to explain this because knowing you, you would probably think i was saying it as a friend." hyunjin lightly pinched the hand that was under his, jisung just giggling at his reaction.

"first you confess your love for me and then you offend me, i don't understand you..." jisung just laughed even more and hyunjin couldn't contain his own laugh.

hyunjin opened his eyes and blinked until he got used to the light, turning his head to face jisung who was already watching him with a cute smile on his lips. "firstly, thank you for calling me stupid, i really appreciate it, you know?" jisung whined and hid himself in hyunjin's chest. "secondly, you don't have to be nervous because i feel the same way for you, okay?" hyunjin stroked jisung's head and used the same hand to lift the boy's head, searching for jisung's eyes till the other boy's gaze locked on his own.

"it's just me, hyunjin, your partner in crime and your actual soulmate," jisung laughed at this and hyunjin just smiled at the boy, "doesn't matter what felix says, i am your one and only soulmate. and even if i didn't felt the same – which i know it is impossible because come on, it's you – i wouldn't treat you differently because of that."

when hyunjin finished, he saw that jisung was looking at him as if he was expecting something more. when hyunjin finally understood what the other wanted to hear, he stretched his neck while bringing jisung closer to him by his nape, their lips not touching because of a few millimeters apart. “i love you too, sung. much more than you think.” hyunjin spoke with a soft voice that if jisung wasn’t this close to the boy, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

hyunjin teared his gaze from jisung's mouth to the boy's eyes, that shone so brightly in the almost dark room. jisung just nodded slightly and ended with the distance between them, pressing their lips together. jisung's hand landed on hyunjin's jaw, caressing the skin with his thumb.

they moved their lips slowly, enjoying the moment and taking their time to savour each other's taste. they stayed like that for a few more seconds until jisung broke the kiss, feeling hyunjin chasing his lips. he gave some pecks on hyunjin's mouth and when he stopped, he rested their foreheads together while opening his eyes, seeing the other with his lips slightly open and his eyes still closed.

when hyunjin opened his eyes, his gaze was cloudy with sleep and something else that jisung couldn't identify. he pulled away a little just to drop a kiss on the tip of hyunjin's nose, watching the other smile sleepily at him.

when jisung looked at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was almost 4 in the morning and if the two of them wanted to rest at least a little before waking up to go to their classes, they needed to go to sleep now. "hyunjin, baby, we should probably get some rest now, it's really late."

hyunjin pouted but agreed, knowing that the two of them were too tired to continue with their little kissing session. he laid back on the bed, feeling jisung practically lying on top of him in the same position as they were before.

jisung snuggled his head in hyunjin's neck and rubbed his nose there, leaving a soft kiss. he felt hyunjin kiss the top of his head and the hold on his waist tightening. they whispered goodnight to each other and a little while later they both fell asleep, their hands still clasped and their hearts warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> the title was taken from alessia's song "i'm yours" (i'm horrible at titles that why i use lyrics 🤡)
> 
> feel free to talk to me on twt (@/sceneryhan)


End file.
